User blog:Jella141/Slenderman vs Zodiac Killer - Historical Epic Rap Battles (HERB)
'''Slenderman vs Zodiac Killer' is the fourth installment of Historical Epic Rap Battles and the fourth episode of Season 1. It features unidentified serial killer, the Zodiac Killer, rapping against fictional supernatural character, Slenderman, to see which cunning individual who leaves notes behind for people to find is superior. It was released on January 14th, 2015. Intro [Insert Zodiac Killer title card here.] 'Zodiac Killer:' (Beat starts at 0:21) Boo! Did I scare you? Oh, that's right! You can't even see me! You just go around spooking little kids and leaving notes on trees! How are you able to rap against me when you never even talk? And you don't need to teleport; with such long legs, you should know how to walk! I send taunting puzzles to the press; you just scribble all over pieces of paper! Forcing people to collect each one of them while you wait to scare the gamer! My identity is still unknown, and I've got plenty of tricks, Up my sleeve, ready to take on this pale, lanky bitch! 'Slenderman:' For centuries, people have been scared of my evident lurking presence. Now I've come out of the darkness to spit against this obsolescent menace! You haven't got any style; I wear a suit 'cause I have class! Step to me, and you'll get a black tentacle straight up your ass! The difference between us is that I don't actually kill people! I admit: I scare them to near death, but murder is just pure evil! I may be a just myth, but at least I'm not a piece of shit, Stick to writing puzzles 'cause being scary is my job, bitch! 'Zodiac Killer:' You claim to not kill people, yet your games inspire murder! You're as skinny as a toothpick; go eat a fucking burger! While you're hiding in the woods, beating off to all those children, The police don't know how to find me when I'm murdering random civilians! I'm a tactical genius who isn't clumsy enough to leave behind any clues! You're a pasty, faceless freak with octopussy arms and a cheap suit! You may call yourself Slender, but you're definitely not a man! I'm the Zodiac Killer, bitch; got copycats from New York City to Japan! 'Slenderman:' Time for me to go all-out! I'll beat you in this verse, no doubt! You're not better than me; I'll show you what a real scary mofo is all about! I'm more evil than Knievel, more scary than Bloody Mary, Got more facial expressions than Kristen Stewart, I'll make you scream and watch you hurt! I'm the number one Creepypasta, don't mess with me 'cause I'm the master! Maybe I should rap a little faster; when I'm through with you it'll be a disaster! I'm Slenderman; don't ever forget my name. You're lame; my fame will make you go insane, And it seems like such a shame for a waste like you to obtain a brain! People will remember me for centuries; you belong in a penitentiary! Better yet, I'll dig a fresh grave and leave you dead in a cemetery! You'll rot for eternity and eventually be forgotten! For the murders you committed, a brutal torture is what you should have gotten, But I guess you're done and dead, so I should probably come to an end! This battle is mine for the taking! Slenderman is the superior lyricist in the making, So you best not return back here ever again, Or I'll put you to a mother fucking permanent end! Outro Poll Who Won? Zodiac Killer Slenderman Category:Blog posts